Earth Lord
The Earth Lord '''is a War Mode Post-Sharpener boss. The Earth Lord is a War Mode, harder version of Moon Lord but more powerful and challenging. He is worse in Expert Mode. Earth Lord is the final boss of the Earthen Disaster event. He is summoned by completing the Earthen Disaster event, or by using Earthen Sigil, or by killing 100000 enemies. He has multiple attacks, which deal very high damage to the player. The Earth Lord also summons his minions, such as his eyes. Earth Lord has a similar Al as the Moon Lord, but faster, challenging, and more powerful. After the completion of the Earthen Disaster event, or the use of the Earthen Sigil, or after killing 100000 enemies the message at the bottom-left corner of the screen will say "Impending death approaches..." instead of "Impending doom approaches...". and the player has 30 seconds to prepare before Earth Lord spawns. During the 30 seconds, the screen will go in and out of focus, exactly to how the screen looks before facing the Moon Lord. Instead of the screen turning completely black while Moon Lord is alive, The screen completely turns into a darkblue tint while Earth Lord is alive. If the player strays too far away or teleports away from Earth Lord, Earth Lord will teleport, in the same way how Moon Lord teleports. In Expert Mode, Earth Lord will teleport and deal INFINITE damage to the player, similar to Wall of Flesh. with the death message at the bottom-left corner of the screen saying " tried to escape." though the player is not inflicted with the Horrified debuff. The Earth Lord also has a hit counter. The hit counter goes up to 40 / , and if the player gets hit 40 / times, the player will instantly die and Earth Lord will despawn. Attempting to instakill one of Earth Lord's parts by using a butcher function from Cheat Sheet Mod or by using a weapon that deals infinite damage, One of Earth Lord's parts will only take 1 damage or 2 for critical hits instead. When defeated, Earth Lord will drop special items, and he will drop the 3 guaranteed items, such as the Portal Gun, The Death Rose, and some Earthenite, along with one of the guaranteed nine (9) drops and a joke item. Appearance * Earth Lord behaves similarly like Moon Lord, but more challenging, powerful, and faster. * He has 2 hands, 5 eyes, a mouth, and a heart (core). * Like Moon Lord's background, the background on screen is a dark blue tint when Earth Lord is alive. * Earth Lord has the same size as Moon Lord, which fits the entire screen. * Like Moon Lord, He has multiple attacks to eradicate the player. * He has way more health than Moon Lord. * Earth Lord has 2 extra eyes on his head, instead of one. * Earth Lord has the same death animation and sound as Moon Lord when he is completely defeated. Stats Health * 75000 / in Expert Mode (all of his hands) * 90000 / in Expert Mode (left and right head eye) * 100000 / in Expert Mode (middle head eye) * 225000 / in Expert Mode (mouth) * 925000 / in Expert Mode (core) * 1580000 / in Expert Mode (total) Damage *310 / in Expert Mode (True Earth Eye) *9999 / in Expert Mode (Earthen Deathray) *400 / in Expert Mode (Earthen Sphere) *250 / in Expert Mode (Earthen Eye) *300 / in Expert Mode (Earthen Bolt) *333 / in Expert Mode (Eye Phantom) *290 / in Expert Mode (Phantom Disintegration Bolt) *0 / in Expert Mode (Earth Leech Clot) *500 / in Expert Mode (Earth Laser) *-75 / in Expert Mode (Healing Leech Clot) * in Expert Mode (teleporting) (Expert Mode-exclusive) Defense *75 / in Expert Mode (left and right head eye) *80 / in Expert Mode (middle head eye) *50 / in Expert Mode (mouth) *100 / in Expert Mode (all of his hands) *190 / in Expert Mode (core) *670 / in Expert Mode (total) Miscellaneous *Same size as Moon Lord *Immune to all debuffs *Immune to lava *100% knockback (KB) resistance *Hit Cap: 40 / *Spawn Time: Anytime *Biome: Anywhere *Inflicts Debuff: Earth Bite Drops The player is guaranteed one of the nine (9) Earth Lord drops, which are mainly for a melee/magic/ranged/summoning/throwing arsenal. * The Earth's Determination (at 25% chance) * Earth Digger (at 20% chance) * The Death Rose (at 100% chance) * ''Only one of the following 9 items will drop:'' * Universe Tome (at 6.66% chance) * Dirt Incarnate Book (at 6.66% chance) * RockFall Spell (at 6.66% chance) * Earthen Destruction (at 6.66% chance) * The Earth Spinner (at 6.66% chance) * Celestial Cannon (at 6.66% chance) * Tectonic Beater (at 6.66% chance) * Miniature Earth Lord Staff (at 6.66% chance) * Crystalline Javelin (at 6.66% chance) * ''Expert Exclusive:'' * (Expert Mode) ( ) * ''Other Items:'' * 25-50 / Corrupted Chocolate (at 100% chance) (on fourth attempt only) * 100-150 / Earthenite (at 100% chance) * Earth Lord Trophy (at 14.25% chance) * Earth Lord Mask (at 14.25% chance) * Portal Gun (at 100% chance) * 10-20 Omega Healing Potions (at 100% chance) Behaviour Earth Lord is extremely challenging, even in Expert Mode. He behaves exactly like Moon Lord, but faster, powerful, eerie, insane, and more challenging. When summoned, the entire background turns completely dark blue. While Earth Lord has the exact same Al as Moon Lord, He has the same characteristics as Moon Lord. Earth Lord has 4 additional attacks, which is shooting Earth Lasers, Phantom Disintegration Bolts, Eye Phantoms, and Healing Leech Clots. When he is first spawned, all his eyes are open. After 1 second when he is first spawned, He immediately closes them. His attacks are very hard to dodge and outrun. Behaviour (Hands and Head) The hand eyes take six (6) seconds to open, the head eyes take eighteen (18) seconds to open. When the head eyes and/or the hand eyes open, the eyes shoot Earth Lasers. they deal 500 damage ( in Expert Mode). When the middle head eye opens, Earth Lord will shoot an Earthen Deathray that sweeps towards the ground (darkgreen version of Phantasmal Deathray shot by Moon Lord), dealing 9999 damage ( in Expert Mode), leading to guaranteed death. When the hand eye(s) and the head eye(s) are defeated, the hand(s) and the head becomes a thorny crevice and the eye(s) will come out. which is True Earth Eyes. Behaviour (True Earth Eye) The True Earth Eye(s) also shoot projectiles and periodically summon minions, such as Earthen Spheres (phantom versions of True Earth Eye(s). When the Earthen Spheres are all in line, They simply manage to summon Eye Phantoms (dark blue versions of Earthen Sphere(s) that attempt to home the player. The Eye Phantoms home on the player for 6 / seconds before they fade away. Behaviour (The Tentacle and the Earth Leech Clots) He also shoots out a tentacle. The tentacle inflicts the Earth Bite debuff if touched. The Earth Bite debuff prevents the player from regenerating, lifesteal effects, and consumption of healing items. The Earth Bite debuff lasts for fifteen (15) / seconds. Throughout the entire fight, the Earth Lord will regularly extend a "tentacle" that latches onto nearby players. It will then drain the player's life (the player does not lose health from this) in the form of green particles (Earth Leech Clots) that travel along the tentacle. The particles are destructible and if a particle successfully reaches the Earth Lord, one of its body parts (any that have not been defeated yet) will regain 10000 / . The Earth Lord will drain three (3) particles before stopping. The tentacle will not go through blocks, and the mouth is always positioned above the player so that it can extend the tentacle, even resorting to being directly behind the player if they are in a 2 by 3 space. If there are no blocks above the player, the mouth will always attempt to be about 10-20 blocks above them. The particles do not attack the player at all, unless in Expert Mode. Upon destruction, the Earth Leech Clots explode into 4 Earth Lasers. Behaviour (Healing Leech Clots) Earth Lord summons light blue healing particles, which are called Healing Leech Clots. Healing Leech Clots are periodically summoned when Earth Lord drops to 25% / total life. When the particles are summoned, All Healing Leech Clots act similarly like Earth Leech Clots. If touched, the particles stick to the player like a magnet and steal 75% / of the player's life and give it to the boss and heal it with 6666 . If every Healing Leech Clot attempts to reach the teeth of the Earth Lord, The particles restore 100000 to one of Earth Lord's parts. Upon destruction, They explode into 4 Phantom Disintegration Bolts. Healing Leech Clots are an addition of the Earth Leech Clots. Behaviour (Parts and Life Regeneration) If one of Earth Lord's parts are below 50% life are not damaged for 5 seconds, One of its parts will regenerate 7500 / back every second. When the hand eyes and the head eyes are progressively defeated, the mouth becomes vulnerable to all weapons. When the mouth is defeated, The core becomes finally vulnerable to all weapons. When the core is defeated, Earth Lord is entirely defeated. Earth Lord has the same death sound and animation as Moon Lord. In Expert Mode, When the core's health drops to 0 the first time, Earth Lord will regenerate back and the fight will stay on. When the core's health drops to 0 the second time, Earth Lord is entirely defeated. Expert Mode *Earth Lord is a bit faster. *The hit counter is lowered to twenty (20) hits. *HP increased to (Total HP of eyes, hands, A mouth, and a core). *Earth Leech Clots now deal damage to the player. *Earth Lord's opponents now deal double/triple the damage. *Earth Lasers now travel through blocks and deal damage. *If the player strays too far from Earth Lord, Earth Lord now teleports and deals damage. *The Earthen Deathray is now fired at two (2) directions. The second deathray is slower. *Earthen Eyes now explode into fifteen (15) Eye Phantoms. *The 3 central top head eyes will shoot 3 lasers at the same time. *If one of Earth Lord's parts that are below life are not damaged for 5 seconds, One of its parts will regenerate back every second. *True Earth Eyes can now shoot more lasers and projectiles. *Earth Lord will now shoot two (2) tentacles between the teeth. *When the core's health drops to zero (0), The core will regenerate 500000 back. When the core's health drops to 0 the second time, Earth Lord is entirely defeated. Notes & Tips * This boss is insanely hard to defeat, even in Expert Mode, but there are quite some simple ways to easily annihilate this enemy. ** Being one of the most challenging opponents, Earth Lord serves 4 additional attacks compared to Moon Lord. * To defeat and outrun Earth Lord, You must first attack the head (3 head eyes), the hand eyes go second, the teeth goes third, and finally, the core goes fourth and last. When the core is finally defeated, Like Moon Lord, Earth Lord will die in a same way as Moon Lord and will then explode into a pile of bones, After Earth Lord is defeated, The fight will end, and will reward the player with special loot, Then a quote pops up from the screen saying "The enemy souls are possessed by ethereal spirits". *You should have a Nurse directly to your spawn point, so you can quickly get instant healing and avoid some of his attacks. Note that the Rod of Discord is a good alternative for teleporting to the Nurse and dodging enough attacks, but be wary of the Chaos State debuff. However, The taken life from the Chaos State debuff does not count as a hit. *You should have a flat arena with a solid ceiling on the top somewhat near your spawn point, the ceiling stops one of Earth Lord's deathrays from sweeping to the player for high damage. Asphalt Blocks are also a great alternative for the arena. *The safest way to defeat the Earth Lord is to make a ceiling on top of the arena with some platforms and make sure your arena does not have traps. You can also place minecart tracks on your arena if you want to. But, be wary of his Earthen Deathray, because the Deathray leads to guaranteed death, dealing 9999 / damage. Try not to go too far or fast, or otherwise Earth Lord will guarantee to teleport. In Expert Mode, Earth Lord will teleport and instakill the player, much like the Wall of Flesh. *You arena needs to be safe enough by placing alot of platforms, blocks, making a solid ceiling, having a Nurse, and flattening the ground. Honey will slow the player's movement if not careful. *The Grassy Vileshard is very effective against the Earth Lord, due to the weapon that manages to go through blocks and dealing immense damage. Disastrous Pitchforks are also used for defeating all of his parts which deal enough damage. **There is also another high-damage pre-Earth Lord weapon that deals 578 damage. *It is also good to use mounts, too. **It is intended to use the Cosmic Car Key (UFO mount), because it can circle some of Earth Lord's attacks. *You may need a Magic/Ice Mirror, or a Cell Phone, or a large supply of Recall Potions, and you also need a Rod of Discord, or a large supply of Teleportation Potions for healing or emergency cases. *The player is guaranteed one of the nine (9) drops. 3 for magic, 2 for melee, 2 for ranged, 1 for summoner, and 1 for throwing. Achievement '''Slayer of the Earth Defeat Earth Lord, the eerie, deathly, earthen father of Moon Lord. Music Listen to this music! Aftermath *Earthenite now generates in your world. *Moon Lord is much harder, and his total health is buffed to 1000000 / . *All Paladins are severely, extremely buffed to 50000000 . *Lunatic Cultist's fight is much harder and his health is now buffed to 175000 / . *There are Post-Earth Lord enemies spawning anywhere in your world. *When Earth Lord is defeated the first four (4) times, He drops 25-50 / pieces of Corrupted Chocolate at a 100% chance. *The Crystal of the Earth can now be used properly. *The Teenager NPC can now be moved in. *The Earthtic Tablet is now dropped by any enemy at a 1 in 5000 chance. *The Party Sword is now obtainable from the Party Girl at a price of . Trivia * Earth Lord resembles Moon Lord but has a dark colour and extra eyes. * According to the lore, Earth Lord is the deity of the planet itself, but is somewhat supposed to resemble a God or an Incarnation of Space. * Based on the dark colour and its extra parts, Earth Lord is the father of Moon Lord and Cthulhu. the son is Moon Lord and Cthulhu. while Earth Lord is stronger than Moon Lord, which is the son of Earth Lord. **That must be why Earth Lord is the father of the said sons. **Earth Lord can also be known as Earthlord, EL (Earth Lord's initial), or the Impending Death. **Earth Lord could also be known as "Unseen incarnation of Lord" itself. * The colours of Earth Lord represent: Green represents the grass/leaves of trees while brown represents the dirt/clay. **The said colours are a reference to the jungle or the purity. *On Reddit, there is a post that contains a sprite of Earth Lord, but the Reddit user never credited the original creator. **There was also 2 users on Reddit that have avatars of the Earth Lord sprite. *Earth Lord has the same/similar characteristics as Moon Lord, but stronger and harder. *Like Moon Lord, Earth Lord does not drop any coins at all. *The 9 item's drop chance "6.66%" is likely a reference to 666, which is the Number of the Beast (could be referred to 616). **If it was flipped and inverted to 66.6% It would be the same reference. If it was 66.66%, then it would be a reference to 6666. Category:Bosses Category:War Mode Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Hostile Monsters Category:War Mode Monsters Category:War Mode Category:Community Ideas Category:Post-Sharpener Category:Post-Sharpener Monsters Category:Post-Sharpener Bosses Category:Final boss Category:War Mode Boss Category:Enemies Category:War Mode Enemies